


Understanding

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), Bisexual Blake Belladonna, F/F, Friendship, Volume 7 (RWBY), healthy communication is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “So, you and my sister, huh?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just another cute little idea that I couldn't get out of my head. Set at some point in the early point of volume 7. These two deserve to talk more. Also featuring aroace Ruby because I just think she's neat. Enjoy!

"So, you and my sister, huh?" Ruby's blunt question makes Blake blush. The younger girl has been uncharacteristically quiet this morning, lacking her usual excited chatter as they patrol the outer walls of Mantle.

Well, now Blake has a pretty good idea of what's been on her mind. "Yes," she replies simply. "We're . . ." It takes her a moment to find the right word. "Together now. Is that okay with you?" she asks, looking Ruby squarely in the eye.

"Of course!" Ruby beams at her. Blake lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm happy for you guys. Honestly, I've been expecting this for a while now."

"That's good to hear." The second part of Ruby's answer gives her pause, however. "Wait, what do you mean, you've been expecting this for a while?"

"Well," Ruby begins hesitantly. "I've never really been into that sort of thing myself, but Yang has always been super obvious about it whenever she likes someone. And you, well, you're much harder to read than my sister, but, I don't really know how to describe it." She shrugs. "There was always a certain softness, I guess, whenever you were around her. At least that's the best way I can put it." Ruby giggles nervously. "Never mind that, though, I'm rambling."

"No, that makes sense to me," Blake assures her, chuckling a lttle. "So, is this the part where you tell me that if I hurt Yang you'll make sure that I never sleep again, or however it goes?"

Ruby giggles again. "I didn't think it really needed to be said. Plus, Yang's a big girl, she can handle things herself. Besides," she says. "You're my friend, and I don't want you to be hurt either. I want you both to be happy. In the end, I just need to know that this isn't going to disrupt the team. That's what's most important to me, is that we're all still able to work together and support each other."

Blake nods. "Of course. I completely understand. That's important to me as well." She pauses for a second, something that Ruby said earlier just now clicking in her head. "Wait, did you say that you've never had a crush on anyone before?"

Ruby blinks at her in bemusement and shrugs again. "Not that I know of, nope."

Blake's head is spinning with questions, but before she can even open her mouth to ask any of them, Ruby's gaze catches on something on the ground.

"I think I can see some beowolves up ahead. Let's take them out before they get any further!"

And with that, she's leaping down the side of the wall, Crescent Rose unsheathed and ready for action. Blake sighs and follows her.

Back to work, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Ruby is a mood, because I too would rather fight monsters than talk about my (lack of a) love life.


End file.
